


I'll be your best kept secret

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little, Forbidden Love, M/M, Prince! Derek, Secret Relationship, Smut, kind of, prince! stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Night’s like these always killed Stiles a little bit inside; he could never have Derek forever, just a few stolen moments, but he would take what he could get. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your best kept secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“God, you’re perfect.” Stiles panted between kisses as he tried to remove Derek’s blazer. When he finally succeeded, he threw the piece of clothing on the floor and began untying Derek’s bowtie. It wasn’t easy when Derek was mouthing at his jawline, sucking and leaving kisses. Hopefully he didn’t leave any marks. That would be difficult to explain to his father.

Derek stopped kissing Stiles jaw and focused on unbuttoning Stiles’ shirt. Stiles tried to help him and soon he stood bare-chested in front of Derek. This wasn’t the first time Derek saw him like this and it wouldn’t be the first time Derek saw him naked, but he still felt very vulnerable. He tried to shake off the feeling and ignored it by making sure Derek took off his own shirt as well.

Derek was toned and he had the most amazing abs. Stiles always loved tracing them with his fingertips and getting Derek to shiver and beg for more. Stiles leaned forward and placed a kiss on Derek’s navel, then kissed a stripe down Derek’s happy trail. When he got to the line of Derek’s pants, he looked down and saw a bulge in Derek’s pants.

Stiles looked up at Derek and smirked at him. “Want me to help you take care of that?” he asked. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed Stiles’ shoulders, drawing him back up so they were eye-to-eye. “Shut up and come over here.” Derek took a step back and made sure Stiles followed.

Derek turned around and pushed Stiles down onto his bed. Derek took off his own pants and underwear before opening Stiles’ fly. Since Stiles was lying on the bed, he had to lift his hips to get the pants off but they made it work.

Derek lay on top of Stiles and they began kissing again. Their dicks were rubbing against each other causing them both to moan. After a few minutes of making out, Stiles decided to speed up the process a little. He reached down and started jerking them off. They stopped kissing and just kind of breathed into each other’s mouths, but it was nice to still be close to Derek, Stiles thought.

It didn’t take long before they were both coming. Stiles loved the was Derek sounded when he came. Usually, Derek was very quiet and didn’t really say all that much, except for the pleasantries and small-talk he was forced to participate in because of his status as a Prince.

Now though, he didn’t have anything holding him back and during sex he made the most pornographic sounds Stiles had ever heard. If Stiles was being honest, he would probably be able to come just from hearing Derek like this.

They both lay a little, enjoying the heat of the others body and catching their breath. Stiles was just about to suggest that they should clean up when -  
“Stiles? Can I come in?” Stiles panicked when he heard his dad’s voice on the other side of the door. He couldn’t be caught with Derek! They were both Princes and they both needed to get married to someone who could produce heirs to their kingdoms.

Stiles father would be furious with Stiles if he found out. Stiles pushed himself out of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

“Stiles, you okay in there?” his dad asked. Stiles stood up and began gesturing for Derek to hide under the bed while Stiles found his clothes. He couldn’t very well open the door while he was naked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m on my way.” Stiles yelled. His voice sounded a little rough but he just prayed that his dad didn’t notice.

By the time Stiles had put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, Derek was under the bed.

It wasn’t in any way optimal that Stiles and Derek had to be together like this. Derek had just turned 25 which meant that his family and kingdom expected him to stele down and get kids soon. Stiles was still 22 but he knew that his father would want him to start trying to find a suitable wife soon.

But reality was that Stiles and Derek loved each other. It had started out as them being friends. Derek was never comfortable at social events and once Scott found Allison, Stiles had begun finding the Balls boring. They began talking and eventually they formed a sort of friends-with-benefits. Only a year ago had it evolved into them actually loving each other and really wanting to be with each other.

They had talked about running away together a lot of times, but they both knew that it was just talk. As much as Stiles hated their situation, he still loved his father and his friends and he knew that Derek felt the same way about his own family.

They had also discussed telling their parents about them, but every scenario they came up with ended in disaster.

Stiles clapped his own cheeks a few times too hard to break himself out of his thoughts before he opened the door to greet his father.

“Hello o’ father ‘o mine.” Stiles smiled. His father shook his head a little. “I just wanted to see if you’re okay. You left the Ball awfully early today.” His dad sounded concerned which made Stiles a little guilty. Derek and Stiles had snuck off to be together a little more before Derek had to go back home.

“Oh no, I just think I ate too much. My stomach felt really bloated and I just wanted to relax a little you know?” Stiles lied. It wasn’t a good lie but Stiles didn’t really have that much time to figure out a great lie. There was only a little more than an hour until Derek had to leave again and they wouldn’t see each other for a little over a week. Stiles wanted to spend as much time with Derek before then.

His father seemed convinced and turned around to leave. “goodnight, son.” He said as he left. Stiles yelled his goodnight as well before shutting the door.  
Derek rolled out from under the bed. “that was close.” Derek said. Stiles exhaled and nodded. “yeah, I know.” They both sat on the edge of Stiles’ bed. Being reminded that what they had needed to be kept a secret always ruined the mood for the a little, but they also both knew that they could have each other as a secret or not at all. They both preferred the secret relationship to no relationship.

Stiles linked his hand together with Derek’s and brought up their joint hands to his mouth. He kissed Derek’s knuckles and then lay down on the bed, pulling Derek with him. They lay in front of each other and with their arms around each other. They didn’t say anything, just enjoyed the company before Derek had to leave again.

Night’s like these always killed Stiles a little bit inside; he could never have this forever, just a few stolen moments, but he would take what he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! I usually just write stuff with fluffy and happy endnings, but Sarcastictilltheend convinced me to try something new. 
> 
> I love getting feedback so anything you have, just write it in the comments :)


End file.
